


Dokładne wykonanie planu „B jak Boże Narodzenie”

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni: II edycja [57]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni - 2 edycja, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Crowley/Bobby Singer, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, szczęście, Świąteczny czar, święta Bożego Narodzenia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:11:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14077605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Chcąc zapewnić swojemu człowiekowi udane Święta, Crowley staje na wysokości zadania i nawet nie zabija żadnego kolędnika!Tekst na temat 61 (dokładność) z II edycji 100 drabbli w 100 dni. Dla Olgie w ramach nagród za Tydzień SPN.





	Dokładne wykonanie planu „B jak Boże Narodzenie”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Olgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/gifts).



> Prompt brzmiał: _Pierwsze święta Crowleya od kiedy jest demonem, ma być świątecznie (śnieg, choinka, kolędy i ciepło rodzinne)_. 1000 słów. Jest 1700 słów i wydaje mi się, że dałam radę :D
> 
> Że publikuję tekst o Bożym Narodzeniu na tydzień przed Wielkanocą? Hm... co za różnica ;)

W całym jego życiu, zarówno ludzkim jak i demonicznym, Crowleyowi na niczym nie zależało tak bardzo jak na tym. Chciał, by wszystko poszło zgodnie z planem i było tak perfekcyjne, jak tylko się dało. Bardzo się starał i jak na razie radził sobie całkiem nieźle.

Pozbył się wszystkich śmieci z podłogi i mebli — oczywiście upewnił się kilka razy, czy na pewno były to śmieci. Odkurzył dywan i kanapę, starł kurz z szaf i regałów. Owszem, pomógł sobie w tym swoją demoniczną mocą, ale podobno liczył się sam gest. Poza tym musiał przy tym zachować ciszę, by nie obudzić starego łowcy.

Dom był tak czysty, jak Crowley nie widział go jeszcze nigdy. Możliwe, że faktycznie jeszcze nigdy dotąd tak nie lśnił.

Teraz nadszedł czas na trudniejszą część planu, do której wykonania Crowley nie zamierzał przyłożyć nawet odrobiny swojej demonicznej mocy. To prawdopodobnie dlatego właśnie wszystko upuścił.

— …Crowley? — Zabrzmiał nagle głos Bobby’ego za jego plecami, tuż po tym, jak wszystko pozbierał i zabrał się do pracy.

— Co tu robisz? — Crowley zapytał po tym, jak się uspokoił i przypomniał sobie, że demony nie mogły dostać zawału. Odwrócił się i uśmiechnął do łowcy.

— Mieszkam. — Posłał demonowi spojrzenie jasno mówiące, co myślał o tego typu pytaniach oraz o jego zachowaniu. — Obudził mnie łomot upadających garnków… a potem wiązanka przekleństw. Potrzebujesz pomocy z… co ty tak właściwie robisz?

— Świąteczną kolację? — Crowley wzruszył ramionami nonszalancko.

— W środku nocy? — Bobby uniósł brwi. — Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że kolację je się wieczorem, a nie rano?

— Um… ale to niespodzianka?

Łowca przewrócił oczami i wyciągnął z rąk demona garnek, a potem pociągnął go za nadgarstek.

— Jutro pomyślę, co zrobić z tobą i tym ptaszyskiem, chodź.

— Ale…

— Jutro. — Uciął protesty Bobby. — Teraz idę spać, a ty nie masz opuszczać mojej sypialni.

— Demony nie sypiają.

— Więc będziesz trzymał mnie za rękę albo posadzisz tyłek na stołku i popatrzysz sobie przez kilka godzin w przestrzeń. Nie obchodzi mnie to.

Nie pozostało mu nic innego, dlatego Crowley po prostu westchnął i podążył za swoim człowiekiem do sypialni.

 

———

 

O poranku, po tym, jak wypił dzbanek kawy i zjadł kanapkę, Bobby postanowił zostawić ogromnego indyka na później. Ptaszysko jeszcze się nie rozmroziło, a on nie miał siły, by się z nim użerać. Z umysłem napojonym kofeiną udał się do salonu, a tam zamarł w progu.

— Wybrałeś największe drzewko, jakie dało się kupić w tym mieście, prawda? — Bobby westchnął, widząc choinkę upchniętą w rogu. Miała zgięty czubek, bo nie mieściła się w pełni pod dachem.

— Nie bądź nierozsądny — prychnął Crowley. — Nie kupiłem jej. Zabrałem prosto z lasu. Dla ciebie wszystko co najlepsze, mój drogi.

— Wiesz ile zajmie nam jej ubranie, matole?

— Więc lepiej zacznijmy od razu. — Crowley uśmiechnął się niewinnie.

— Nie jestem nawet pewien czy mam wystarczająco dużo ozdób… — Bobby podrapał się po głowie, kierując się na schody.

— W razie potrzeby kupiłem więcej! — krzyknął za nim demon.

Już kilka minut później ubierali ogromną choinkę w ozdoby i już wtedy wynikły pewne konflikty na linii ich gustu.

— Największe na dole, Bobby. — Crowley chwycił dłoń Bobby’ego, który trzymał wielką bombkę i opuścił ją na dół. — Przecież to inaczej nie ma żadnego wyglądu.

— Ubieranie choinki powinno być przyjemnością, z tobą nie jest — warknął Bobby, wieszając bombkę tam, gdzie wcześniej zamierzał. — Nie wiem, dlaczego cię kocham — dodał pod nosem.

— Zastanawiam się nad tym samym, kiedy obserwuję w jakie bezguście zamieniasz naszą choinkę — odparł Crowley.

— Mówiłeś, że kupiłeś, przepraszam — ukradłeś ją z lasu specjalnie dla mnie?

— Nie chcesz podzielić się z miłością swojego życia?

Crowley uniósł brew w górę. Bobby odpowiedział tym samym gestem i przez chwilę łowca i demon mierzyli się wzajemnie spojrzeniem. Trwałoby to zapewne dłużej, gdyby wcześniej wspomniana bombka nie spadła.

— Mówiłem, że duże na dole!

Jakiś czas później ich choinka była już przystrojona — połowa wedle zamysłu Crowleya, a połowa wedle Bobby’ego. (Gdyby spytać demona, ta część nie miała żadnego zamysłu). Wtedy zabrali się za dekorowanie reszty domu. Łowca postawił granicę na zwykłych lampkach na zewnątrz, ale jeśli chodziło o wewnątrz domu, przegrał negocjacje.

— Czy… czy to jest jemioła? — wykrztusił, gdy po podniesieniu wzroku zobaczył Crowleya wieszającego w progu kuchni zieloną gałązkę. Po rozejrzeniu się dookoła zauważył ich trochę więcej.

— To chyba tradycja?

— Nie obchodzi mnie tradycja, spróbuj mnie pod którąś z nich zaciągnąć, żeby mnie pocałować, a dźgnę cię twoim własnym nożem.

— Nie potrzebujesz noża, by mnie zranić. — Za słowami Crowleya nie kryło się jednak żadne prawdziwe zranienie i Bobby doskonale poznał to po jego tonie, dlatego tylko przewrócił oczami. — Nie sądziłem, bym musiał zaciągać się pod jakieś nic niewarte zielsko, żeby móc cię pocałować?

— A skąd ja mogę wiedzieć, co siedzi w twojej głowie, hm? — Bobby objął demona w pasie. — Nie próbowałeś pocałować mnie ani razu, od kiedy tu jesteś, to twój nowy rekord, więc dlaczego nie mogę założyć, że ubzdurałeś sobie dziwne świąteczne zasady?

— Może i nie obchodziłem świąt od niepamiętnych czasów — zaczął szczerze Crowley; prawda była taka, że ostatnie jego święta były jeszcze za czasów jego ludzkiego życia. — …ale to nie znaczy, że żyję w jakieś izolacji i nie znam tradycji! — Tutaj natomiast szczere byłoby przyznanie, że świąteczne zwyczaje po prostu wygooglował.

— No już, już… — Bobby poklepał go po ramieniu w parodii pocieszenia. Zaraz potem jednak go pocałował i od razu zrobiło się o wiele spokojniej.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy wsadzili indyka do piekarnika, zasiedli na kanapie z ciepłymi, dopiero co wyciągniętymi z pieca pierniczkami i włączonym świątecznym filmem. Wcześniej Crowley powstrzymał się przed dekorowaniem wypieków w sposób nieodpowiedni i było warto, bo teraz Bobby nagradzał go pocałunkami pomiędzy ciasteczkami.

Co jakiś czas przerywał im jednak dzwonek do drzwi. Najwyraźniej w tej okolicy kolędowanie było bardzo popularne i docierało nawet do bardziej oddalonych domostw.

— Jesteś pewien, że nie mogę zabić kolędników? — warknął demon, kiedy przerwano im po raz szósty.

— Tak, Crowley, jestem pewien.

— A nie możemy udawać, że nas nie ma?

— Widzieli światło.

— Co z tego?

— Ja tutaj mieszkam, Crowley, nie chcę wrogów.

— Nawet jednego? — spróbował jeszcze szczęścia demon.

— Nawet jednego.

— Psuj-zabawa.

Za drzwiami nie stali jednak kolędnicy, a Dean, Sam i Cas. Wyglądali na zmęczonych i wycieńczonych; pokrywał ich nie tylko śnieg, ale też cuchnąca substancja, której pochodzenia Bobby nie chciał poznać.

— Robota skończyła się szybciej, niż się spodziewaliśmy — wyjaśnił Dean, rzucając podejrzliwe spojrzenie Crowleyowi. Nie powiedział jednak nic na ten temat, bo zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. A i bycie uderzanym przez Bobby’ego nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych. — Pomyśleliśmy, że wpadniemy.

— Łał, naprawdę zaszalałeś z ozdobami — skomentował wygląd domu Sam, po tym, jak przekroczyli próg.

— Wygląda trochę, jakby zwymiotował tu Święty Mikołaj. — Dean również musiał dorzucić swoje trzy grosze.

— Jestem pewien, że nie pachniałoby wtedy pierniczkami, Dean. — Cas spojrzał na przyjaciela zdezorientowany. — Tylko raczej…

— Pod prysznic, wszyscy trzej. — Bobby uciął tę myśl w połowie. — I niczego mi po drodze nie dotykać!

Jego chłopcy posłusznie podreptali na górę, a on z Crowleyem wrócił na kanapę. Po chwili usłyszeli z góry krzyk Sama.

— Bobby nie miał na myśli, że wszyscy trzej na raz, Cas!!!

Zaraz po nim nastąpił wyraźny i głośny wybuch śmiechu Deana, a i demon uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

Kiedy zeszli z powrotem do salonu i usadzili się niedaleko nich. Dean i Cas na podwójnej sofie, tak że były anioł niemal siedział na łowcy, a Sam na podłodze, obok ich nóg. Film przerywało im tylko rytmiczne chrupanie pierniczków, które zniknęły niczym pochłonięte odkurzaczem.

Minutnik na piekarniku zadzwonił akurat w momencie, gdy na telewizorze wyświetliły się napisy końcowe. Stół już był zapełniony jedzeniem przyniesionym z nie wiadomo skąd przez demona, a ptak ledwo się na nim zmieścił. Wszystkim ciekła na niego ślinka.

— Bez obrazy, ale nie ufam ci z ostrymi przedmiotami. — Dean zabrał Crowleyowi nóż. — Nawet, jeśli chodzi o krojenie indyka.

— Bez obrazy… — Sam uśmiechnął się do brata złośliwie, odbierając mu nóż. — Ale nie ufam ci z krojeniem indyka.

Obaj chłopcy otrzymali od Bobby’ego po jednym palnięciu w puste łby, a nóż został przekazany Castielowi, który oddał go z powrotem Crowleyowi. Reszta nocy upłynęła im spokojnie, kiedy pogrążeni niemal w spożywczej śpiączce, oglądali kolejny film.

— Dean? — W połowie filmu szepnął Cas. Odpowiedział mu niewyraźny pomruk łowcy. — Możemy się poprzytulać?

— Przecież będziemy cię przytulać w nocy.

Dean uniósł brwi, patrząc na przyjaciela; Crowley posłał swojemu partnerowi pytające spojrzenie. Bobby pokręcił tylko głową, nakazując mu ciszę. Jakiś czas temu Sam zapytał go, co powinni zrobić, bo Cas nie potrafił spać bez obecności przynajmniej jednego łowcy tuż obok nich, a niewyspany wpadał na różne przedmioty. Kazał mu nie zadawać durnych pytań i zadbać o przyjaciela i najwyraźniej to było ich rozwiązaniem.

— …niech będzie, skoro zjadłem już dzisiaj szesnaście różowych cukrowych lasek i pierniczki upieczone przez demona, to co mi szkodzi. — Widząc spojrzenie przyjaciela, Dean się poddał. — Chodź tutaj.

Szczęśliwy mężczyzna przytulił Deana mocno, a potem przeszedł nad nim na druga stronę, by położyć się między nim a Samem. Ten przewrócił oczami i objął jego plecy.

Kiedy film się skończył, z trójki na podłodze nie spał tylko Sam, dlatego Bobby życzył mu dobrej nocy, wyłączył telewizor i pociągnął demona na górę.

— Przypomnę ci, że demony nie śpią — skomentował Crowley, kiedy dotarło do niego, że Bobby niczego nie inicjował, po prostu szykował się do snu. — Znowu mam siedzieć na krześle obok twojego łóżka?

— Nic z tych rzeczy. — Łowca pchnął go sprawnie na materac, a potem się na nim położył. — Dzisiaj jesteś moją poduszką. Wygodną i grzeczną, więc nie protestuj.

 

———

 

Po tym jak rano pożegnali chłopców, którzy ruszyli na kolejne polowanie, Bobby objął Crowleya w pasie i oparł głowę o jego ramię.

— Nie mogę uwierzyć, że zrobiłeś to wszystko dla mnie — szepnął. — Co z Piekłem?

— Podobało ci się? — spytał Crowley, a Bobby pokiwał głową. — Więc było warto. Chodź.

Resztę ranka spędzili leniwie na kanapie, oglądając powtórki świątecznych hitów i pijąc wino dla odmiany. Crowley grzecznie trzymał ręce powyżej pasa łowcy, a kiedy skończył się Kevin sam w domu, zabrał z ręki Bobby’ego kieliszek i podniósł go z kanapy. Pstryknął palcami, a w salonie zaczęła grać cicha i nastrojowa muzyka.

— Żartujesz? — Bobby uniósł brew, słysząc może nie kolędę, ale wciąż zdecydowanie świąteczną muzykę i czując owijające się wokół niego ramiona Crowleya.

— Nie. — Demon uniósł głowę i go pocałował.

Chwilę później tańczyli, a raczej kołysali się w swoich ramionach w rytm muzyki. Crowleya ogarniały emocje, których nie czuł od bardzo dawna, w tym bezgraniczna miłość i poczucie bezpieczeństwa. Przede wszystkim jednak, obaj czuli się bardzo szczęśliwi.

I kolejny plan Crowleya przebiegł dokładnie tak, jak zaplanował.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się spodobało — zostaw [kudos ♥].
> 
> Jeśli chcesz polecić ten tekst innym, kliknij w [bookmark].
> 
> Opcja [subscribe] służy do zapisania się na powiadomienia o nowych rozdziałach, ale ten tekst jest zakończony i nie będzie kontynuowany.


End file.
